


Quarrel

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sidereals, Solars, Tickling, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Quarrel

It was the night before Calibration, and within a Northern city, a certain Sidereal was staring at another without pity. Across from Sad Rose Feather was a young woman, now with a chair leg in her hand and the rest of the poor piece of furniture marred by Rose's starmetal wind-fire wheel buried into its seat. The cushioned backing only somewhat concealed the golden half-circle on the young woman's brow, and definitely not hiding the fact the girl was barely wearing anything at all, nothing more than a soft blue shift.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now, Mina." The Serenity's voice was mild and brisk, chilly enough to be in sharp contrast with the lazy way she twisted a red curl in between her fingernails, how the twin to the starmetal fire-wheel hung lazily in her other hand. The shielding chair moved down a fraction, enough to maintain a defensive position... and to show the pretty, rounded face of the woman behind it, a dark-skinned Southerner with dark blue eyes and soft brown hair, seemingly barely out of her teenage years and only recently developing a figure that was more properly a woman's.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I would have been stupid enough to tell you at the start, Rose." The Unclean answered cheerfully, her face blossoming into a sunny smile, far too innocent looking for their relationship, knowing damn well just exactly Rose had been teaching her. "You _did_ mutter 'Anathema-city-'" Rose lunged as she saw the girl's hand drop an inch, only to find her other weapon now buried into the back of the chair, and her face inches from her student and paramour's face, "-when we first met, you know." The girl finished her sentence with a casual shrug, watching her mentor's reaction with patient, calm eyes.  
  
The Serenity's face burned with anger and disbelief at the turn of events. Mina, the Solar, had passed as a godblooded soldier before, Maidens, the girl even had a reputation in the East as one, and under that assumption, Rose had taken the young woman, seemingly new to the world, and _definitely_ somewhat evasive of romance, under her wing. It had been adorable teaching her, having someone to educate in sex and actually enjoy in this Gold Faction aligned city, and well, finding out Mina was actually a Chosen was... a bit embarrassing to know, being tricked for even just several weeks was a realization that made her blood almost boil.  
  
Slowly, Rose became aware that Mina's stance had shifted slightly, just enough to match her own position, barely inches away from each other, the Solar's posture not even displaying a _hint_ of faltering with the slightly taller woman leaning into the improvised weapon, seemingly perfectly relaxed, even with her bearing over the girl. The Serenity could tell the young Solar _was_ taking it seriously, properly, but her gentle smile was pure, serene, difficult to be truly angry at.   
  
It took a second for her distracted mind to register the respective crash and clatter of metal and wood as Mina yanked the starmetal wheel from Rose's hands, tossing both it and the chair that was the Copper Spider's only defense away and throttling the Vizier backward. Expected Pain had betrayed nothing of this seeming assault, Mina's dark, clever hands skimming across her skin as light as a spider's fingers, _tickling_ her and forcing the Joybringer into spasms of helpless laughter.   
  
"Heeeehehehhe _fuckVenus_ , damn, stop, stop!"  
  
"Are you nuts?" Mina answered with a sweet, low laugh, ducking under a swipe of Rose's arm. "You're going to kill me if I don't get you laughing!" The soldier's hands skittered up the Sidereal's sides as the two female Exalts tumbled onto the bed they had shared on multiple occasions, the tiny commander's fingers as light and clever as a spider's as she scrambled away from the ruby-haired Sidereal's grasp. Every time Rose thought she had the soldier, she found her hands full of faint, shadowy blades that evaporated the moment she brushed against them, harmless marks of the young Solar's evasive grace. Finally, by dumb luck and surprise, the Joybringer grabbed the Twilight's wrist, pulled her forward, snaring the other wrist before pressing her weight down on her lover, triumphantly pinning her student under her and her wrists against the headboard of the bed.   
  
There, as she panted over Mina, grinning smugly, she realized the Solar wasn't struggling. She could have, especially with their similar heights, and while Rose was curvier, heavier, the pretty Copper Spider possessed a _stronger_ body, a wiry build that could easily wiggle her way out of the grapple. No, instead, the young woman bore a similar, satisfied smirk was plastered across the girl's Southern features. Before Rose could ask what was so amusing to her, Mina squirmed slightly against the knee helping to keep her pinned, pressing her damp mound against Rose.   
  
She shook her head with a snort, resting her brow on the shimmering Solar caste mark and her nose against the Twilight's darker one. "Trying to seduce me, Mina?" It had to be the answer, and sure enough, Mina tilted her head to lightly kiss her nose, her tongue flicking out shyly, in such a way that Rose's blood started to simmer in a much more pleasant way.  
  
"You did say it's a good way to make people not upset." Mina answered innocently in Old Realm, shifting her weight slightly to settle herself into the comfortable weight of the bed and to wedge Rose's knee harder against her groin. "Or forget what they are getting angry about. Can you _really_ blame me for trying?"  
  
"You know," Rose let out a dramatic sigh of resignation, trying not to smile as she gripped both of Mina's wrists in one hand before rising herself up over her lover's body to retrieve her favored tool from its place on the small nightstand, a meticulously detailed effigy of the male cock cast in pale green jade, and lightly tapping it on the girl's lower lip, "I'm going to have to rape you for this, right?"   
  
"Technically," the Twilight's pink tongue coyly flicked out for a moment to lick away the small dribble of sweetened lubricant, making the Sidereal shudder as she felt the artifact's sympathetic bond with her body react, the shiver rippling down her spine and into her core as she heard the girl's voice take a note of scolding, correcting her word usage as if _she_ was the teacher, "You can not rape the willing. Punish, yes, but-glrmp!"   
  
"I'm sorry," the Joybringer spoke coolly, the tip of the Heavenly Ecstasy Aide half buried into Mina's open mouth, "I think I heard you say 'please shove this down my pretty little throat?" She slowly pulled it out, letting the strands of drool glisten in the fading daylight as her student's eyes narrowed even as she grinned, obviously aware of the effect the artifact and her Exalted mouth had on the older woman.  
  
"Sure, if 'use your damn terms correctly' in Old Realm is a faux amis in some-" At that point, Rose wasn't fully certain if she had plunged the damn dildo back into Mina's mouth to get her to continue using her tongue on it or to just outright silence her lecturing before she could ruin her own successful effort of getting the Bronze Faction Serenity to not kill her own student. The sensations channeled by the aide sent delicious laps on her clitoris, let alone the actual friction Mina's thigh was pressing onto the little nub as well.  
  
Rose almost mourned the fact that keeping one hand occupied in half-restraining Mina made it more difficult to do anything, and prevented the soldier from returning any of the pleasure she was being given, but... at least, as always, there _was_ ecstasy to be had seeing the Solar thrash helplessly, her eyes wide and dilated with desire and tongue and throat frantic against the hard artifact, more than aware of how it fed anything performed on it back to whomever was attuned to it. It was easy to forget the Southerner in her hands was Anathema, a Chosen of the Sun, when she was so _mortally_ responsive every time they met, how she moaned against the jade cock, writhing with dazed eyes before arching upward as she reached an ecstatic peak.  
  
As the soldier went slack against the bed, breathing hard though her nose, the Vizier pulled the Aide from her mouth carefully, the two Exalts panting in time with each other, both blushing and grinning for a long moment. Mina parted her lips to speak, then stopped before a single word could come out, her nose wrinkling as she squirmed her wrists. "Gah, I think some of the lube got up into my nostrils."  
  
Rose released Mina's wrists with a sigh, sitting up as she glared at her grinning student and her seemingly eternal smart mouth. "You know, for that," The Serenity smirked, glancing outside as the stars started to fade, the beginning of Calibration, "I think I'm going to spare the city the horror of that mouth of yours and put it to good use here with an oral exam. Get down here."


End file.
